Princess
by pinkomamori
Summary: Ichigo never thought that he would think of Rukia that way. One-shot


**Princess**

Summary: Ichigo never thought that he would think of Rukia that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliates, Tite Kubo does.

.

.

.

He never thought of Rukia that way, that she was a princess. Well, maybe not a real princess like the ones in Yuzu's fairy tale books, or the ones who ruled a country, but so damn close. The thought of Kuchiki Rukia as a princess, albeit of a noble family, never crossed his mind.

In his mind, Rukia was always a warrior, he learnt that at their first meeting. Heck, he has never known someone who would willingly protect him and his family not one hour after they met. She was Rukia the warrior, who has gone through thousands battles. She was Rukia, who would always watch his back when he didn't see, who would always fight in his stead when he was powerless. In his heart, she would always be the selfless Rukia who thought of others' safety before herself, a trait that he adored the most yet hated most too. Because she tended to worry less about herself, he decided that he would be her rock that would always support her. Rukia was his warrior, his hero, and his strength.

He, sometimes, thought of her as an annoying girl, when she faked her giggle and talked in that high-pitched voice that Keigo adored, but never failed to make him cringe. Or the other time when she had to explain things to him with her drawings which always resulted in him insulting her, then a fake moustache on his face. Che, after those horrible experiences he just had to hide all drawing utensils out of reach of the rabbit-loving girl. Speaking of which, her addiction in anything rabbit-related always succeeded to annoy him to no end. He could still remember vividly how he had to take a whole new shoots just because she forgot to put the rabbit face on her outfit. He would never forget that day, and he always cursed that annoying rabbit anytime he got the chance. But nonetheless, seeing her went fan-girling over a rabbit made her look cute. And he liked cute Rukia. Did he just say that?

He also thought of her as a gentle woman, the moment when she cuddled his head in her lap after his fight with Grand Fisher penetrated his mind. Well, she could be gentle to him too, apparently. Her smiles seemed to engrave themselves in his brain cells, and never left ever since. He could still remember her, smiling at him after he saved her from the execution, or that time when they met again after he lost his power. She was strong yet gentle. Her outer appearance might seem harsh and intimidating, but he knew more than anyone that she was very careful with his heart. She never said or did anything that would hurt him. She was his ray of light, she would always be there for him, to heal his wounded heart. Always.

But he never—never ever—thought of her as a princess. Being the vulnerable, fragile, porcelain doll was not something he thought would fit Kuchiki Rukia. Oh yes, he did acknowledge that she was indeed a Kuchiki, a noble, but he didn't care. He didn't want to. He knew, as well as all the entire of Soul Society, that she practically the only heiress of Kuchiki Clan, but the idea of her living—or even act—as a princess never appeared in his mind. He just thought that she was more than a fragile statue. She was more than capable to protect herself, although that fact never stopped him from protecting her. She was just...Rukia. His Rukia.

The time when he thought of Rukia being a princess, would be when the hell froze over. He was a hundred percents sure about that, he bet his ass.

But at the moment, his belief and thought were scattering, shredded into pieces, then they stabbed his brain like million pieces of Senbonzakura. Right there, at the Kuchiki mansion, his mind was currently swirling around like a hurricane.

The moment Rukia stepped out from the room next door, his eyes dilated instantly in surprise. When she moved so gracefully in her kimono, his mouth opened slightly in pure awe. He thought he just saw an angel coming down from heaven. He always thought she was beautiful, mind you, but the Rukia in front of him at that moment looked so surreal, her beauty beyond comparison to other earthy creatures.

He couldn't tear away his gaze from her. Her hair, pulled and clipped at the back of her head, supported by some ornaments with some of the stands framing her face, never looked so beautiful before. Her face was so solemn. A perfect mixture of gentle, confident, strong, but vulnerable at the same time, giving him the urge to protect her no matter what. Heck, he even didn't know such a mixture ever existed. Her tiny frame, wrapped in layers of kimono, so strong yet so delicate, he could feel shivers running down his spine. And her eyes, the dark indigo with shades of purple inside, never failed to amazed him. He could dwell in the depths of those orbs and still die a happy man.

He sat upright on his spot, his amber eyes never left her every movement, from the shifting of her feet to the way her hair flip oh so elegantly. He saw no other, not even Byakuya, who was escorting her into the room. Thus, he failed to notice the amused look the sixth division captain gave him upon their entrance. He could feel his back sweating inside his own black kimono upon realizing that he was going to marry her.

Yes, finally, after so long, he knew her other self for real. The woman he was about to marry, the one he wanted to spend his entire life with. Rukia the warrior, Rukia the woman, also, the princess sitting in front of him now. Oh yes, he, _the_ Kurosaki Ichigo thought of Kuchiki Rukia as a princess.

—Far away from the Kuchiki mansion, there was ice storm happening in hell—

.

.

.

A/N: This is actually my first attempt of writing IchiRuki fanfiction. I lost the file years ago so when I found the copy, I just had to re-upload it at . I hope you like it. Cheers! :D


End file.
